


Misunderstandings

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Fluff, Gellert is OOC, Hopefully it is funny to you as well, I really wanted to write something cute and fun, I'm terrible at explaining magical things, Just a touch of angst in chapter 2, M/M, Matchmaking, Mention of Obscurial, Misunderstandings, More Fluff, Oblivious Albus, friendships, potion brewing, they are all kind of OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: Bathilda believes her nephew and one of the Dumbledore children would be a perfect match for each other. Gellert is more than willing to consider this match and spend more time with… Ariana?





	1. Misunderstandings

**_A/N:_ ** _I should be writing other (and more important) things… But here we are. When I go back to Bargains Over Tea it’s going to get a bit dramatic and I don’t feel like writing that right now. Fluff and fun only in this one-shot!_

* * *

 

“Grindelwald.”

“For the third time, call me ‘Gellert’.” The number seemed random but the boy had indeed kept count.

The two teens stood at the entrance to the Dumbledore residence.

“Right. Gellert.” Albus was reminded, in truth he kept forgetting the other’s first name, his mind always seemed to be elsewhere when talking with him, “What can I do for you?”

The pair had just been introduced the night before by none other than Bathilda Bagshot, the boy’s great-aunt and the Dumbledores’ neighbor.

The two stood in a relative silence as Gellert seemed to gage how to phrase his next words. He wished to be delicate, and it was a bit embarrassing for him to be setup in such a way, “It seems as though my aunt believes I should get to know one Dumbledore in particular a bit better.” His mismatched eyes flickering between the blue.

“Oh?” Albus questioned, coming to realize the other man was most likely referencing courting, “Oh.” His tone sadden as he realized that it could not possibly be in relation to him, despite how much he wished it was.

Gellert tried to control the damage, taking the other’s tone as disinterest, “To be honest I wasn’t sure, but Aunty was insistent that we would make a good pair. She eased my mind and, well, here I am.”

“I see.” Whatever had saddened Albus seemed to leave his mind, for he smiled, “She is something else.” Thinking how Bathilda could be.

Gellert couldn’t help smile back, feeling much more relaxed, “That she…”

“Ariana.” Albus called over his shoulder.

Gellert watched with confusion as a young woman walked over to them.

“Yes Albus.” She was a pretty blond, her voice wistful. As she saw the stranger at the door her stance became a bit more guarded, eyes becoming apprehensive.  

“This is Bathilda’s nephew I was telling you about.” Albus introduced, “My sister, Ariana, though I’m sure your aunt has already told you all about her.”

At their neighbors name, Ariana seemed to open up ever so slightly.

Albus continued, informing his sister, “Bathilda believes the two of you should spend time together. Would you be willing to speak with him?” He sent a wink Gellert’s way.

The blond only gave a weak smile in response.

Ariana saw the interaction, she saw the way Gellert look to her brother, “Of course, but…” She attempted.

“Not to worry.” Albus comforted, leaning closer to whisper so only she could hear, “I will not be far but I also promise not to hover.”

“If you insist.” She then addressed Gellert, “Do you mind speaking with me?”

“It is the reason he came.” Albus answered for him, “Now off with you both, I will bring my work into the other room.”

As he worked the pair seemed to hit it off very quickly. Albus could hear voices exchange with one another, laughing and getting on like old friends. It was rare for Ariana to be so comfortable with strangers, but this man was different. He had the most inviting personality, so much so that it even drew Ariana from her shell.

“Who are you?” Albus heard a stern voice ask. Aberforth must have returned from the yard.

Albus quickly stood from his work, coming to their defense, “Bathilda’s nephew.” He quickly explained pulling his brother away, “Can you help me make tea?” He did not want to intrude on their date.

After Albus explained all, Aberforth crossed his arms, “I don’t like him.”

It had been the response Albus had expected, “Even a king would not be good enough for Ari in your eyes.”

“As it should be.” Aberforth seemed to suddenly realize, “We should be watching over them.”

“I have been keeping an eye.” Albus informed, “He has been a gentleman.”

“Knock Knock.”

The brothers jumped.

Gellert was standing in the doorway, “I’m sorry to startle you.” He said, though he smiled as though he was not at all sorry, “I need to be off.” And though there were two, his eyes had never left Albus, “It was nice to see you again.”

Aberforth looked between the pair, wondering for a moment why he was not being minded in the slightest.

“It was nice to see you too.” Albus replied, his voice sounded distant to his own ears.

From the look on this strangers face and the tone of his brother’s voice Aberforth finally realized.

The man left and Aberforth shook his head, looking to his obviously struck brother, “Bloody hell. And they call you the smart one?”

Ariana skipped in before Albus had a chance to question his brother’s words.

“He’s gone?” Aberforth asked her.

Ariana nodded, “I invited him over tomorrow. He was quite taken.”

“And how could he not.” Albus agreed, though his heart sank, “If it is you what man wouldn’t be.”

“Oh, I am sure there are those who wouldn’t be.” She reminded before walking away.

“Are we alright with his visit tomorrow?” Albus questioned, unsure of how he felt himself.

“He keeps Ariana calm and it leaves room for us to get more work done. So long as he doesn’t get in the way I am alright with him being here.”

Albus was shocked by the swift change of heart, “Just a moment ago you disliked him.”

“Just a moment ago I was reminded yet again that my brother is a complete idiot.” Aberforth taunted, “At least I can bury my worries. If it is you, nothing will come of it.” And with that, he too left Albus to his thoughts.

The very next day Gellert came just as promised. And as the day before Albus was the first to greet him, though this time he had been waiting.

The blond  seemed to be dressed in his finest, a single flower in hand.

“Good Morning.”

“Good Morning.” Gellert replied.

“What a lovely flower.” Albus noted, feeling a tinge of jealousy, “I have not seen one that color before.”

Gellert smiled, holding it out to Albus. He seemed intent on having the other take it and Albus did, admiring the flower before taking a deep breath, “I’m sure she’ll love it.” He exhaled, holding it back out toward the blond. “Ariana.” Albus called once again over his shoulder for his sister, this time his voice seemed more reluctant than the day prior.

She came rushing in, “Oh.” She exclaimed, seeing who it was. The scene before her was comical. Her brother standing there holding a flower out to their visitor, the other man with the most dumbfounded expression on his face.

Albus looked back at the flower still in his hand, he was surprised Gellert had not taken it back from him. He decided to help the other man, “Gellert has brought this for you.” Albus held the flower out to his sister.

“Did he now?” She said, shooting Gellert a look as she took the flower from her insistent brother’s hand.

Gellert shrugged, completely at a loss.

“I will leave you two in peace.”

Gellert cleared his throat, remembering why he had come, “Actually, Ariana was going to teach me to knit today.” He paused, “I was hoping you would join us.”

Albus snorted, “It is kind of you to offer. But-” He gave his sister a kind look, she seemed to be having so much fun spending time with this stranger, he did not wish to interfere in any way, “I am bright enough to know when I am not wanted.”

“Yes, very bright.” Ariana noted a bit sarcastically.

Albus nodded, not catching her tone, “As yesterday, I will be in the other room if you need anything.”

He heard his sister take charge of the situation right away, telling Gellert, “Well? A promise is a promise, I will teach you to knit and we will see what becomes of it.”

The day passed by-

Albus had always found that writing passed the time quickly, he was only ever reminded of how much time had gone by a stiffness that grew in his wrists.

He stretched.

Maybe it was time to check on the lovebirds. They had been awfully quiet…

Albus stood from his work and walked to the sitting room. There he found the pair working together side by side. It was a heartwarming sight.

Ariana seemed to notice her brother first, she nudged the other man. Gellert looked up from his almost completed work, hiding it slightly from view.

“I’m sorry. I…”

Ariana hushed her brother, “Don’t be, we were almost done. And then after I will start dinner.”

“How have you been fairing with your lesson.” Albus asked the blond.

“He’s done well.” Ariana answered for him, showing her own work off.

The chains of yarn were tight and even, it was a perfect single sock.

Albus was familiar with his sister’s work, “Very nice.” He praised, before turning to Gellert, “And what have you been making?”

And it was reluctantly revealed.

A matching pair to Ariana’s sock.

Well… ‘matching’ was being kind.

“A sock.” Albus tried to compliment, letting the other know he could at the very least make out what it was meant to be.

Gellert seemed to pout at the difference of praise.

“Albus, be kind. It was his first time.” Ariana chided.

“I said nothing.” Albus defended, walking toward them, “May I?” He held out a hand and Gellert placed the sock in his grasp, looking away as Albus inspected his work thoroughly. “It has character, a great emotion to it, you really put your all into this.” He smiled, handing it back.

Gellert took it back, “I’m glad you think so, they are for you when we are done.”

“Really.” Albus lit up, looking between the pair.

“Yes.” Ariana beamed, “I told Gellert yesterday how much you love a pair of nice socks and he asked if I could teach him how to make them.”

“That is-“ Albus was at a loss, he felt as though his words left him as he looked at the other’s face. His heart beat so fast within his chest he was sure his face would turn the most telling shade of red. He turned to Ariana, “It is forward of me to say but if you marry him I will not have to be without such a kind individual in my life.”

“It is forward of you.” Gellert leaned toward the other man, “But I believe I can be more so, for I had hoped perhaps we could become closer than brothers.”

“Then I have a secret to share with you.” Albus leaned in to match Gellert.

“And what would that be?” The blond asked innocently.

“It would not be a hard feat to accomplish seeing as Aberforth and myself have never been close.”

Gellert’s face fell and he leaned back in his chair.

Ariana buried her face in her hands, rubbing her eyes. It was no longer a wonder to her that Albus had never courted anyone at Hogwarts, not if he was this dense. She pondered for a moment before asking, “Albus? Do you think Gellert could stay the night?”

“WHAT?” Both boys turned sharply to her.

“That is completely unacceptable.” Albus shook his head, “It is out of the question.”

“But I want to spend more time with Gellert and, well, I worry for his safety walking the strange path to Ms. Bagshot’s alone in the dark.”

“I will be-“ Gellert tried to object, but Ariana kicked his foot, “Ow.”

“I am sure Gellert will be fine.”

“Please.” Ariana asked sweetly.

“No.”

“I promise you won’t regret-”

“No.”

“Why are you speaking to Ari in that tone.” Aberforth asked, walking into the sitting room.

Albus was glad to have someone on his side, surely Aberforth would understand his point of view, “Ariana would like Gellert to spend the night.” He updated his younger brother on all he had missed.

Aberforth shrugged, “As long as he promises to help with chores in the morning I’m fine with it this once.”

Albus’s mouth hung wide, “Did you not hear what I said?” He walked over to his brother, huddling closer to speak privately.

“Yes, I heard. He doesn’t have to share her bed. Have him sleep on the floor, I don’t care. Remember, we can use him to keep her busy and calm while we get work done.”  

Albus sighed, he had gotten a lot done these past two days, “Alright then.” He turned back to the pair, “You win, Ari. Gellert, would you please help her cook dinner while I finish my work.”

Ariana practically jumped, grabbing Gellert’s arm and leading him into the kitchen behind her, “Send a letter to your aunt right away to let her know.” She told him happily.

After dinner Aberforth retired early.

Ariana, though so insistent on having Gellert stay late, also claimed an early night.

This left Albus and Gellert alone.

The two shared an awkward moment of silence before Gellert spoke, “You were a welcomed surprise for my trip.”

“How so?”

“I have heard things about you.”

Albus did not wish to know what kind of things, most of what had been circulated around Hogwarts was not good and awards could only do so much to clear his family name, “What do you enjoy to do? Aside from knit.” Albus attempted to change the subject.

Gellert seemed to understand, “Well I have become more and more fond of one puzzle in particular.”

“Which is it?” Albus asked with interest, he too enjoyed a good riddle.

“The puzzle pertaining to the three brothers.”

“That is a story.” Albus smiled, “But I must admit that I am surprised you know of it, it was my favorite as a child. My poor mother, I asked her to read it to us every night, much to Abe’s dismay.” He froze, feeling as though he may have shared too much, “So, what is the puzzle the story holds?” Albus asked.

“One day soon maybe I will tell you.” Gellert left the promise open, “Please explain to me the newest publication you are working on.”

“How did you know it was an article?”

“I am a fan of your work, your writing.” Gellert could tell how this affected Albus, “Do not tell me you were unaware that you had fans?”

And to save himself from the question, Albus stood to retrieve his writing.

Gellert read it over, and thus began one of the nicest conversations Albus could remember to date.

The pair talked and talked, never staying on one topic for long as they quickly found just how much they held in common.

And for that time Albus found himself forgetting that this man was currently the suitor of his sister.

The pair reluctantly retired to Albus’s room.

And though part of him felt it may be best, Albus refused to have Gellert sleep on the hard floor. There was just enough for the two in the warmth of Albus’s bed.

Despite the space, Albus felt a hand on his waist, a strong arm curling around him.

“It’s a bit chilly.” Gellert explained.

Albus slowly sat up, turning to face his bedmate, “I think I know how to remedy that.” He whispered into the dark.

And in that darkness Albus could just barely make out Gellert’s face, perhaps his eyes were playing a trick on him but it seemed as though the other’s face became wicked.

“So you understand?” Gellert asked devilishly.

“How could I not.” Albus wondered, for it was quite clear to him what Gellert was after, what he was asking of him.

Gellert sat up, bringing his face closer to the other’s, “I was trying my absolute hardest to make you understand.”

Albus tried to steady his breath, but he only managed to make the breaths come out more uneven, “I’ll do it right now if that’s what you want.”

Gellert shivered slightly, that was exactly what he would want.

And how the other man’s body shook, Albus could no longer deny him.

As Gellert leaned forward in the dark, Albus turned away, placing his feet on the floor and getting up from the bed.

“What are you doing?”

Albus casually walked over to the end of the bed, grabbing another warmer blanket before returning, “Here you are.” He handed it to Gellert.

Gellert took the blanket, “Thank you.” He watched as the other smiled kindly at him, “You- you are so interesting.”

“Thank you.”

“Truly, I need to know more about you.” Gellert was in awe. He had never met anyone quite like Albus, unique and brilliant…but also very very oblivious.

They pair continued to speak to one another, side by side in the dark, until sleep overtook ending the conversation for them.

The next morning Gellert, as promised, helped Aberforth outside with his chores.

Albus was making breakfast for everyone when Ariana entered the kitchen, “So, how did it go?”

“Well?” Albus was unsure how sleep could go any better or worse, “Restful.”

“So, do I have a brother-in-law in my future.” Ariana asked him slyly, taking over the cooking for him.

Albus laughed, “Of course not, you do not have to worry about me stealing the heart of your suitor.”

“My suitor?” Ariana’s face fell, “Why should I worry…” Then the unthinkable dawned on her, “So you mean to tell me you had an attractive, intelligent, eligible and interested man in your bed and you did nothing.” And from the look on her brother’s face, Ariana’s assumption was correct, “Had you really not considered the possibility he could be interested in you?”

“…”

“Albus.”

“…”

Ariana waved her hand in front of his face.           

It seemed to snap him back into reality, “I’m sorry.” He swallowed hard, “Would you repeat that? It’s early and my ears seem to still be asleep.”

“Well perhaps this will wake them up. Gellert and I have been trying to let you know, perhaps a bit too gently, that it was you and he Bathilda thought would make a match.” Ariana repeated, “We thought it was humorous at first but now it’s just gotten… sad.”

“Ariana?”

“Yes?”

“Do you mind if I leave breakfast to you.”

Ariana giggled, “Yes, I’ll be fine. Go go.” She urged.

Albus left, walking to the barn. Aberforth seemed to be doing some last minute organizing before coming in for breakfast.

“Is Gellert still here.” Albus asked his brother, looking inside the barn, unsure of what he would do if the other was in fact still there.

“He just left not too long ago. You know-“ Aberforth began.

But Albus was gone, trying his hardest not to run to Bathilda’s.

Her house was not far, but when he reached the door he found himself a bit out of breath. Albus knocked on the door, quickly catching his breath before the door opened.

Gellert seemed surprised, “Albus? Is anything the matter?”

Albus flushed, “You did not stay for breakfast.” Was the only thing he thought to say.

“I did not wish to overstay my welcome.”

“We- I like having you join us.”

Gellert raised an eyebrow.

Albus franticly shook his head, finding it difficult to say what he truly wished. Wandlessly he conjured a flower and held it out to the other man.

Gellert’s eyes went wide at the feat, taking the flower into his hand, “Impressive”

“Do you understand?” Albus asked.

Gellert bit his lip and smirked ever so slightly, he seemed to have mischief in his eyes.

Albus felt his heart beat quicken at that look.

“Auntie.” Gellert called, his eyes never leaving Albus’s as they looked at him with confusion.

The witch walked to the door, “Yes dear, Oh, Albus. How are you this morning?”

Gellert handed his aunt the flower, “Albus has brought this flower over for you.”

“Oh how lovely.” She took it without question.

“I-“ Albus almost protested, but there was no way he could tell the woman that it was not for her. It was for Gellert, though it did not seem as though his feelings had reached the blond… or perhaps worse, it was possible Gellert no longer desired him.

“Yes. It was very nice of him.” Gellert turned his eyes to meet with beautiful blue, confirming to the other that he indeed understood his intent, “It is a thank you for bringing us together.”


	2. "Master of Seduction"

**A/N:** _A part 2 no one asked for :D Partly from a ‘chat’ that I posted a while ago on Tumblr._

* * *

 

Gellert looked over Albus’ face, focusing on eyes that held the same emotion he was sure his had held.

Confusion and hope all rolled into one.

It was time he cleared this misunderstanding between them, “It is a thank you for bringing us together.”

Or had it clarified anything at all…

It had been already 2 days since they had last seen one another on Bathilda’s doorstep. For an impatient youth that seemed like weeks.

It was unimaginable, that after all that, Albus still did not seem to understand Gellert’s feelings towards him.

A letter then was sent via owl in the late evening to Gellert’s bedroom window. It read: “ _Sorry for not getting in touch sooner. I have been extremely busy as of late. It would be wonderful if you could come over tonight. I have been experimenting with various potions and am in need of an extra set of talented hands. You will find me in my bedroom.”_

Or perhaps Albus had understood.

The letter was innocent enough, but Gellert read deeper into it’s meaning, thinking he understood exactly the sort of ‘potion’ Albus needed his skillful hands to help him work on inside of that bedroom.

To say Gellert dropped everything, letter included, would be an understatement. He practically ran to the front door.

“Are you visiting the Dumbledore’s?” Bathilda asked, not at all trying to hold back a knowing smile.

“Yes.” Gellert replied, frustrated that he was being delayed.

“Well then, will you please run this over with you.” She went into the kitchen, returning with a large pot of soup. His aunt had once told him how everyone in Godric’s Hollow took care of each other, trading one thing for another. Goat milk and cheese from Aberforth’s goats for vegetable soup fresh from Bathilda’s garden.

Gellert took the still warm pot gently into his hands.

“Should I be expecting you back tonight?” Bathilda asked slyly.

“I don’t know.” Gellert spoke honestly, after all, there was no need to hide anything from the woman who had created this match in the first place.

The pot of soup slowed his pace greatly. But eventually Gellert made it to the Dumbledore’s front door, giving it a sturdy knock.

Aberforth opened the door a crack, “Can I help you?”

“Auntie has given me this soup for you.” Gellert offered.

The younger seemed to appraise the pot before opening the door fully to take it. But when Gellert did not immediately leave, he continued, “Was there anything else?”

“Oh and-“

“Gellert.” A feeble voice came from further inside the house.

“Ariana?” Aberforth turned in what seemed like shock, “What are you doing out of bed, it is late.” His voice was scolding but gentle.

Both siblings seemed notably different from their earlier interactions with him.

Aberforth was far more unwelcoming and suspicious of him and his visit.

Even the youngest Dumbledore-

“Good Evening, Ariana.” Gellert greeted, “Are you feeling well?” He asked, taking note of her pale skin and deep purple rings under bloodshot eyes.

She sluggishly shook her head ‘no’.

“Then you should be asleep.” Aberforth placed the pot of soup aside, turning back to Gellert, “As you can see, we are not prepared for company.”

“He is not here to see either of us, are you?” Ariana knew, “Albus is upstairs in his room.”

“Thank you.” Gellert bowed his head at her, “Have a restful night.” before making his way into the house.

She smiled ever so slightly, as though it was taking all her energy to do just that.

Gellert could hear Aberforth speak to his sister from behind him, “Please get back into bed. I will be in shortly to read to you, anything you like.”

As Gellert made his way upstairs he heard footsteps behind him, “I know where to go.”

Aberforth grunted.

It was obvious to Gellert he had broken some sort of routine and was unwanted by him. But really, did it matter?

They reached the door, he rose his hand to knock but a voice came from inside before his knuckles could hit the wood.

“It’s open.”

Gellert turned to Aberforth who still seemed to be watching him, hovering beside him. It was extremely uncomfortable. He worried for a moment the state they would find Albus should he open the door. It had been obvious in the letter, though coded well, why Albus had called him over so late.

“I’ve found my way, thank you.” Gellert tried to assure Aberforth, to get him to leave.

But he did not move.

Stuck, Gellert slowly opened the door to the room, finding Albus leaning forward carefully over a table…

Working on a potion.

Gellert exhaled in relief. Never would he have expected himself to be so glad to see Albus fully clothed.

“I’m so glad you could make it.” Albus looked over his shoulder, “Oh, and Aberforth, is Ariana resting well?”

“She was.”

Albus seemed to ignore his brother’s tone, instead going back to his work.

Aberforth shook his head, turning to leave. As he slowly shut the door, his lips mouthed the words to Gellert, “Nothing will come of it.” A taunting smirk rising to the younger’s lips.

Gellert turned to Albus abruptly, but of course the other had not noticed anything, “You, uh, said you needed an extra pair of hands?” He tried to brush away the cursed words Aberforth had silently thrown at him.

“Yes.” Albus pulled away from his work just enough to beckon the other toward him, “Come here.”

“What are you working on?” Gellert asked.

 “What does it look like?” Albus seemed to test.

Powdered moonstone, syrup of Hellebore, powdered unicorn horn, powdered porcupine quills, and a few other telling items. Gellert took a pinch of one of the powders, running it between his fingers, inspecting it to be sure his assessment was correct. It was easy enough, “Draught of Peace.”

“Yes.” Albus seemed pleased by this, looking directly into Gellert’s eyes for the first time since he had arrived.

There was no way Albus would need his help with a potion like this. Gellert could have pointed out that fact, but instead he foolishly questioned, “For Ariana?”

Albus’s expression faltered ever so slightly, but it was enough for Gellert to pick up on.

“I was hoping to get your opinion on something new. Of course, the base for my idea is Draught of Peace, as you can tell.” Albus explained, seeming to snap himself from whatever spell his sister’s name had put him under, “But first, can you hand me two salamander eyes from the jar on my desk?”

Gellert walked over and picked up the jar. He turned the lid and…

Nothing.

“Did I tighten it a bit too much?” Albus asked, looking down in an attempt to hide his amusement, “It has become a bit of a habit. It all began to deter thieving siblings who were not allowed to use magic yet from taking my sweets. None of my potion partners have found it all that easy to deal with either.”

“No, no, it’s not at all a problem.” Gellert leaned forward putting all his weight into the motion.

How embarrassing.

Magic would be the obvious solution, but at this point with Albus’s eyes flickering back upon him he felt the need to prove himself.

“Would you like me to-“

“No.” Gellert cut off, “I” He took a breath between each word as he attempted to slowly loosen the lid, “Don’t. Need. Help.”

**POP**

Came the satisfying sound of the jar finally opening.

Gellert straightened his back once more, “See, not a problem at all.”

And it seemed as though Albus had, because he let out a chuckle, “Very nicely done.”

It had been harmless.

But to Gellert it felt like he had been stabbed. This evening had taken two very unexpected turns.

First being that they were actually going to be working on a potion. And second now that he had taken a direct hit to his pride by not being able to open a simple muggle jar.

Gellert had always prided himself as a ‘master of seduction’ of sorts.

Of course he would help Albus with his potion. But why not also remind him in the process that they were two clever boys alone beside a somewhat comfortable bed at the start of a young night. And what promise the night could hold.

His primary method of seduction, physical allure, had worked magic without fail… that is to say, until Albus. But of course as anyone could see, Gellert was an extremely handsome young man. Surely Albus would not be able to resist this time around, not after realizing they were both attracted to one another.

Walking over to Albus in a manor as smooth as dripping honey, Gellert handed him the jar. Their fingers brushed against one another, causing Albus to almost drop the jar, “T-thank you.” He stuttered, more over having almost spilt the ingredient than embarrassment at their contact.

Though Gellert saw the situation otherwise, “Sweaty palms?” He suggested, slowly reaching up to unbutton the top button of his vest, “It is a bit hot in this room, wouldn’t you say.”

It was working, Albus’ eyes danced lower and lower as each and every button was undone. His mouth opened slightly and how Gellert would wish to kiss those lips, those lips that finally spoke, “I’m perfectly fine actually. But if you’re warm we can open the window to let in a cool breeze.”

_How? They had gotten past this, right? Right?!_

With vest now half off, Gellert mentally questioned to himself as he watched the other walk to open the window.

“Better?”

“Yes.” Gellert lied, removing his vest anyway, folding it and placing it aside.

Albus lit a fire under the small caldron that had been sitting out on the table, “It is unseasonably chilly out. After long I may have to put on a sweater.”

Putting on clothing, the exact opposite that Gellert had been hoping the other would do, “So, what effect exactly are you looking for in this potion?” He wondered what aspect of the potion was experimental.

“Something to ease the nerves, strong but also gentle as to not make a person catatonic or put them to sleep. I had thought to use those salamander eyes to reduce the latter effect.

Gellert had only been partly paying attention, not even bothering to ask Albus to clarify how this differed from the potion’s normal state when brewed properly.

He was still focused on that damn jar.

“What do you think?” Albus asked, waiting patiently for the other’s input as he meticulously added the ingredients.

“I think… You are so smart. Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?” Gellert tried another approach, complements, in an attempt to attract the other’s attention.

It proved just as ineffective.

Albus sighed, “Not to seem arrogant but, that is what everyone always tells me.” He looked defeated, “And beside, how can I be so great as everyone insists if I can’t even…” His voice trailed off, “I don’t know what I will do when...” No longer able to finish a coherent thought aloud, “Ariana.”

A wind gushed into the room, blowing Albus’s hair around his face. Some strands sticking to newly formed tears that had fallen despite himself.

“Albus?” Gellert was surprised by the vulnerability he was witnessing, finding himself at a complete loss at what to do or say, “What is really going on with Ariana?” Still, there was an unexpected fear that rose within him, “There is something you’re not telling me about her illness.”

Perhaps to distract himself, Albus looked at the pocket watch that had also been set out, deciding it was now time to stir the now silver liquid, “It is nothing serious, she just has a case of the flu.“

The time for seduction was over. The time to inflate his ego was over. It was now the furthest thing from his mind. Albus was really a shit liar, and Gellert hated being lied to, “She is an Obscurial.” He took an educated guess based on all he knew.

Albus brushed away the stray strands from his face, his eyes holding neither anger at the blunt assumption or sadness that it was correct. It was relief, relief that he wouldn’t have to say it aloud, “She had been fairly good for a week. That was the longest she had ever gone without a spell. Then suddenly the last few days she has begun losing control again.”

And it now made sense to Gellert why Albus had not been in touch, why he seemed so distracted, why he had asked for his help.

Albus had asked for his help.

Out of a world of brilliant wizards, Albus Dumbledore had come to him.

A wave of pride washed over him. Gellert would not lie to Albus, they were both too intelligent for that, and it would not do him any favors, “There is no potion that can help her.”

Albus nodded, of course he had known.

“I have read much in regards to muggle treatments toward magical people. It was only natural to explore the main malady that comes from our interactions with them.” Gellert informed, “And while there is no potion cure, the only avenue I have not seen explored in research is to extract the parasite entirely from its host.”

Albus’s eyes went wide, “You think it’s possible?”

Gellert shrugged, “I have not seen any articles of it being successful, but I have also not seen anywhere listing that it had been attempted to begin with. There does seem to be reason to believe an obscuras grows as a separate entity inside of its host, so I can’t see why not.”

“What avenue of magic would we use?” Albus asked, placing his thoughts in the space between them. For surely if they tackled this dilemma together, surely.

After a moment’s thought, Gellert remembered, “I have seen an old manuscript at Auntie’s library. You are skilled at transfiguration, correct? Maybe it will give you some-”

Albus gasped loudly, causing Gellert to jump slightly as he watched the other scramble to his bookshelf, procuring a shabby book and practically shoving it into Gellert’s face, “This?”

And between them was the exact book Gellert had been referencing, “How do you have it?”

“I needed it for an article I had been writing. Bathilda sent it over the last time Aberforth made his cheese delivery a day ago.” Albus watched Gellert flip through the worn pages, “My mind has been so compartmentalized, focusing only on a way to ease her pain, I never considered perhaps there would be a way to remove it all together. This was written by one of the greatest minds in transfiguration, a historical and magical treasure. It had never occurred to me that transfiguration could be a key. Even if it doesn’t have the answer, we can still perhaps find some inspiration from this great mind.”

And that was Gellert’s thought exactly.  

The pair stood side by side, looking over the handwritten words.

“If we can possibly transfigure that part of her, would it create a new form? What form could house such an entity without destroying it. It would have to be powerful.” Gellert continued to think aloud to himself, offering to Albus whatever words crossed his mind, “Or would it need another host? That may be easiest… and you do have a lot of goats. Theory is one thing, but a few goats may have to be sacrificed for this.”

He turned to find Albus looking at him with such amazement, excitement, and hope held in those glistening blue eyes, “Albus?” It was obvious the one in question was getting ahead of himself. Gellert knew this because he was often guilty of the same. When he was able to take one step toward something he really wanted, his mind had a tendency to go overboard, already envisioning the finish line.

“Even if this is a dead end, even if we can’t think of something right away, we can find the Hallows. As you know, it is the reason I have come to this village in the first place. They would be of great help for us both. We can search for her cure, bringing awareness to the dangers of muggles along the way. Both of our goals can be met, in many ways they are one in the same. One way or another she will be safe.“

The other really seemed to be in a world of his own.

“Albus?” Gellert asked again, “Have you thought of another idea? You’ve been quiet.”

But it was the farthest thing from an idea that ran through Albus’s mind. In fact there was presently nothing, a great relief from how chaotic it had been over the past 2 days. Being brought back to the present, Albus cleared his throat, “You know, you were right, the window is open but it’s still so warm don’t you think?” His face suddenly feeling flushed.

“Have you overworked yourself? Maybe you have caught a cold in the process.” Gellert wondered, placing the back of his hand on the other’s forehead.

“I really don’t think it is.” Albus admitted as Gellert’s hand pulled away from him, “You see, there was another more selfish reason I had written that letter to you tonight. Aside from your input I thought maybe we could try again, that first night you stayed over.”

_I knew it!_

Gellert wanted to shout. But instead put his lips to better use.

The pair found their hands placed ever so naturally around one another, bodies wishing to intertwine in any way they could.

Both knew there was still so much work to be done. But in that moment all seemed perfect and complete.

Gellert deeply inhaled a scent of lemon drops, licorice, and burning wood…

Burning wood?

It seemed as though Albus might have been thinking much the same as they both moved apart with a jolt, reminded of the now ruined potion they had been working on.

Albus pulled out his wand swiftly, containing the potion as it had begun to boil over onto the wooden table, leaving distinct scorch marks, “What a waste of ingredients.” He covered his nose from the fumes.

“It looks like we will have to start over.” Gellert helped, cleaning up the mess with a practiced flick of his wand.

“Yes. But what do you say we get a fresh start in the morning?” Albus suggested, “I liked more where we were headed in our other project.” Punctuating the proposal with a telling wink.

And that was more than alright with Gellert.


End file.
